koizora naruto version
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: bagi orang cinta pertama adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan tapi tidak untukku karena sasuke yang mengajarkanku semua itu tidak di sini lagi chap 4 update
1. Chapter 1

**KOIZORA NARUTO VERSION**

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**KOIZORA MILIK MIKA**

**CERITA INI MILIK HARUTA UZUNARU**

**RATED T**

**PAIRING ALWAYS SASUHINA**

**Di sini**

**hinata hyuga : tahara mika**

**sasuke uchia : sakurai hiroki**

**naruto uzumaki : nozomu**

**sakura haruno : aya**

**untuk pemain Yang lain disesuaikan saja**

**halo salam kenal ini fic pertama saya belum lama ini saya membaca cerita dari author lain yang judulnya koizora juga hah padahal saya juga ingin debut dengan cerita itu tapi tenang saja saya tak bermaksud buat nyainging cerita lain kok ok selamat membaca**

**don`t like don`t read**

Di dekat sebuah jembatan yang tampak sepi,tepatnya di samping bawah jembatan itu mengalir sebuah sungai kecil airnya mengalir dengan tenang dan damai, di pinggir danau itu tumbuh banyak rumput liar yang mulai meninggi dan di tengah-tengah rumput liar itu tumbuh sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu bawah pohon itu seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah terduduk mata putihnya tampak memandang kosong kearah sungai yang terus mengalir dengan damai.

Hinata -nama gadis itu- masih terus terdiam di tempat itu lalu ia melihat ke samping seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan style pantat ayam dan mata sekelam langit malam tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya, perlahan namun pasti senyum lembut pun terukir di bibir hinata. Namun senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena sosok pemuda berambut putih itu menghilang dari pandangan hinata. ternyata tadi itu hanya hayalan hinata, di tempat itu hanya ada hinata dan sungai yang mengalir tenang serta langit yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kisah hinata.

HINATA POV

Menurut orang cinta pertama adalah hal yang paling indah dalam hidup mereka, jika saling mencintai maka sudah pasti akan berakhir bahagia. tapi tidak bagiku, Aku yang dulu kini berubah karena cinta. sasuke adalah orang yang mengajarkan kepadaku indahnya cinta pertama itu. tapi, sasuke yang aku cintai kini tidak ada lagi di sampingku lagi.

**KOIZORA**

**CHAPTER 1**

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL HINATA HYUGA KELAS I SMA

Pagi itu hinata berjalan pelan menuju ke gerbang konoha high school, hinata berjalan sambil menatap langit ia tersenyum lembut. Dari dulu hinata memang sangat menyukai langit, bagi hinata langit menyimpan sejuta kenangan dan impian dari semua orang begitupun dirinya, hinata berharap masa sma-nya akan cerah secerah langit biru.

``ohayo, hinata-chan'', terdengar suara memanggil hinata dari belakang, hinata berbalik ternyata sakura,ino dan ten-ten yang memanggilnya, ``ohayo, sakura-chan,ino-chan,ten ten-chan'', hinata membalas sapaan teman-temannya. Sakura,ino,dan ten-ten pun menghampiri hinata.`` sakura kayaknya kamu hari ini sedikit berbeda?'', ino memandang sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. ``ini make up ino,ini akan membuatku lebih cantik'',sakura tersenyum sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

``mungkinkah kau sedang menyukai seseorang sakura-chan'',ten-ten mulai menggoda sakura. ``ia aku sedang menyukai seseorang'',sakura tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. ``memangnya kalau menyukai seseorang kita harus tampil cantik ya'',hinata bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. ``tentu saja hinata kau harus berusaha agar orang yang kau sukai itu menyukaimu'',sakura berkata sambil memegang bahu hinata.

``siapa orang yang kau sukai sakura-chan?'', ino mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sakura member isyarat agar mereka semua mendekatinya ketika mereka siap mendengarkan sakura berkata``rahasia'', sakura lalu berlari diikuti oleh ino dan ten-ten lalu hinata berada di urutan paling terakhir,mereka berlari sambil tertawa riang. Tanpa hinata sadari ada sepasang mata hitam kelam yang terus memandangnya orang itu lewat dengan sepeda di samping hinata dan kawan-kawannya setelah orang itu melewati hinata ia berbalik dan tersenyum lembut.

Sekarang jam pertama baru saja dimulai tapi karena jam pertama di kelas hinata adalah jamnya guru kakashi guru yang suka terlambat, jadilah kelas hinata yaitu kelas 1-A ribut karena tidak ada guru di kelas mereka. Sakura dan hinata berada di kelas yang sama mereka juga duduk bersama, hinata yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan sakura yang senyam-senyum sendiri pun akhirnya memulai pembicaraan antara mereka berdua.

``sakura-chan aku penasaran siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?'', hinata mulai membahas topic yang tadi sakura bicarakan didepan gerbang sekolah tadi. ``aku menyukai naruto-kun dari kelas 1-D'',sakura berkata sambil merona, ``dia orangnya seperti apa, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya?'',hinata bertanya lagi.``dia orang yang sangat suka tersenyum hinata dan ramah, masa kau tidak tahu! Oh iya dia juga berteman akrab dengan sasuke-kun'',sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar ke hinata.

Mendengar nama sasuke disebut hinata langsung bergidik ngeri, sasuke kan anak berandal yang ada di kelasnya meskipun pintar tapi sasuke itu anak yang urak-urakan dia juga suka melawan peraturan sekolah lihat saja rambut hitamnya yang dicat menjadi putih, tapi tidak ada guru yang pernah menghukumnya karena ia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah konoha high school ini. Hinata sedikit melirik ke tempat sasuke duduk di sana sasuke tengah tertidur di bangkunya, hinata langsung membalikkan wajahnya karena dimatanya wajah sasuke yang tengah tertidur saja kelihatan menyeramkan, yang pasti image sasuke di mata hinata sudah buruk.

Xxxxkoizoraxxxx

Waktu istirahat pun tiba sakura dengan cepat menarik hinata menuju ke kelas 1-D untuk melihat naruto, tapi sayang sekali naruto tidak ada di sana. Sakura hanya merenggut `` kenapa dia tidak ada di kelasnya sih'', akhirnya hinata dan sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin tapi ketika mereka berbalik terlihat naruto dan sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka ``itu dia hinata yang rambutnya kuning, keren kan'', sakura berteriak histeris ke hinata sambil menunjuk naruto.

``ia'',hinata hanya menjawab begitu sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan naruto tapi yang ia perhatikan adalah orang yang berada di samping naruto yaitu sasuke jujur hinata sangat takut pada sasuke karena mendengar cerita menyeramkan tentangnya.

Tak disangka naruto berjalan ke arah hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya ``hai namaku naruto aku kelas 1-D mari kita bertukar alamat e-mail'', hinata yang kaget hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata ``maaf aku tidak punya '', tapi perkataan hinata langsung dipotong oleh sakura ``aku bisa memberimu alamat e-mail ku '', akhirnya naruto berbicara dengan sakura sedangkan hinata karena masih takut dengan keberadaan sasuke ia memilih untuk berlari agar bisa pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya, tapi hinata malah menabrak sasuke.

``go gomen-ne'', hinata berkata sambil menunduk lalu ia berlari meninggalkan sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam. Sesampainya di kelas hinata langsung duduk di tempatnya ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya tadi kenapa dia begitu bego sih. Tak lama kemudian sakura datang sambil tersenyum gembira ``hah akhirnya aku dapat alamat e-mailnya naruto '', hinata yang melihat sakura gembia ikut tersenyum ``syukurlah sakura-chan'',tapi sakura malah memasang wajah cemberut ``tapi naruto malah memilihmu dia tidak menghampiriku'', ``tidak sakura-chan naruto memilihmu kok bukan aku '',hinata berusaha menghibur sakura.``mm arigatou ne hinata-chan'',

Xxxxkoizoraxxxx

Sore harinya ketika pulang sekolah semua orang telah pulang namun hinata dan sakura masih berada di sekolah, rupanya mereka sedang mencari handphone hinata yang hilang tadi siang ``di dalam kelas tidak ada'', ucap sakura sepertinya ia sudah lelah karena dipaksa mencari oleh hinata. ``tunggu sakura-chan mungkin ada di dalam perpustakaan tadi siang kan aku ke sana'', ucap hinata ia lalu berlari meninggalkan sakura sendirian di dalam kelas dan menuju ke perpustakaan.

Betapa terkejutnya hinata ketika sampai di sana ia melihat sasuke sedang terduduk di atas meja yang disediakan untuk membaca bagi siswa yang ingin membaca di perpustakaan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya dan matanya tertutup ``mungkin ia sedang tidur '',pikir hinata. hinatapun mulai melangkah pelan bermaksud untuk melewati sasuke namun ketika hinata sudah dekat dengan sasuke tiba-tiba sasuke membuka matanya hinata langsung membeku di tempatnya ``kau hinata hyuga?'', sasuke bangun dan mendekati hinata ``I iya'', hinata hanya bisa bercicit di tempatnya ``aku ada perlu denganmu''.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yah chapter satu selesai ok saya harap ada yang mau membaca cerita milik saya ini meskipun ada sedikit kesamaan dengan cerita asli koizora tapi ini bukan plagiat loh saya hanya orang yang senang sama koizora terus ini cerita hasil imajinasi saya yah kalau seandainya saya yang buat koizora saya pinginnya koizora ceritanya seperti ini **

**Akhir kata bagi yang sudah membaca cerita saya ini saya minta kritik dan sarannya flame juga nggak apa-apa **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**KOIZORA NARUTO VERSION**

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**KOIZORA MILIK MIKA**

**CERITA INI MILIK HARUTA UZUNARU**

**RATED T**

**PAIRING ALWAYS SASUHINA**

**Di sini**

**hinata hyuga : tahara mika**

**sasuke uchia : sakurai hiroki**

**naruto uzumaki : nozomu**

**sakura haruno : aya**

**untuk pemain Yang lain disesuaikan saja**

**warning : disini mungkin anda akan menemukan banyak kesalahan penulisan dan lainnya maklum saya masih baru di sini **

**chapter 2 **

don't like don't read

``kau hinata hyuga?'', sasuke bertanya pada hinata. ``i..iya'', hinata hanya membeku di tempatnya. ``aku ada perlu denganmu ikut aku'', sasuke bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati hinata. Sasuke memegang tangan hinata dan menyeretnya kepojok rak buku yang sedikit tertutup dan sempit jadi tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat mereka berdua.

Hinata semakin takut `apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku' itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Sasuke bediri berhadapan dengan hinata yang hanya menunduk. ``ini milikmu kan'', sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu kepada hinata. ``eh'', hinata menatap heran kepada benda yang kini dipegang oleh sasuke lalu ia beralih untuk menatap sasuke. ``e..eto tadi kau meninggalkannya saat istirahat siang di sini. Dan kebetulan juga tadi siang aku tidur di sini'', sasuke yang diberi tatapan keheranan oleh hinata gelagapan meskipun tanpa ekspresi tetap terlihat sedikit semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Hinata menatap ponselnya yang kini berada di tangan sasuke ``arigatou'', hinata mengambil ponselnya dari sasuke. ``a..ano bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini adalah ponselku?'', hinata bertanya pada sasuke. ``aku sering melihatmu memakainya'', jawab sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi. ``sekali lagi terima kasih ya sebagai balasannya'', kata-kata hinata terpotong dengan ucapan sasuke ``cukup temani aku besok'', kali ini sasuke sedikit tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu ia lalu pergi meninggalkan hinata yang masih berdiri keheranan di tempatnya. ``eh temani dia''.

Xxxxkoizoraxxxxx

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah hinata sudah ditunggu sasuke di gerbang sekolah. Melihat sasuke yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah hinata yang berjalan bersama sakura langsung bersembunyi di belakang sakura. Sakura heran melihat hinata yang bersembunyi di belakangnya bertanya pada hinata ``hinata kamu kenapa?'', ternyata suara sakura yang besar terdengar sampai telinga sasuke sehingga pemuda yang sedari tadi menutup matanya tersebut langsung melihat kearah sakura tepatnya apa yang ada di belakang sakura.

``sakura-chan pelankan suaramu'', hinata berbisik kepada sakura tapi terlambat sasuke sudah berjalan kearah mereka berdua, hinata hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Melihat perubahan sikap hinata sakura melihat sekelilingnya dan penglihatanya terhenti pada sasuke uchia yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. ``hinata apa yang kau lakukan pada sasuke, kenapa dia mencarimu'', belum sempat hinata menjawab pertanyaan sakura tangannya sudah ditarik oleh sasuke.

``hei apa yang kau lakukan'', sakura berteriak pada sasuke yang sudah menyeret hinata menjauh darinya. ``aku pinjam hinata'', dan setelah mengatakan hal itu sasuke pergi dengan hinata. Sakura yang masih bingung hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menggandeng tangannya ternyata orang itu adalah naruto ``mari kuantar pulang'', sakura yang tadinya ingin marah langsung bersemu merah setelah mengetahui orang yang menggandengnya adalah naruto. ``ya'', sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya naruto dan sakura pun pulang bersama. Tampaknya sakura telah melupakan sahabatnya.

Xxxxkoizoraxxxx

Sasuke membawa hinata ke tempat sepedanya diparkir, ia menaiki sepedanya dan melihat hinata. Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud sasuke hanya berdiri di tempatnya bingung, ``ayo naik'', akhirnya sasuke membuka suaranya ``a…I iya'', hinata patuh dan duduk di belakang sasuke. Sasuke lalu melajukan sepedanya sedikit kencang ``pegangan'', sasuke mengambil tangan hinata dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya. Hinata yang pada dasarnya takut pada sasuke hanya menurutinya.

Mereka sampai di taman, sasuke menyuruh hinata duduk di bangku taman yang kosong sementara ia pergi membeli sesuatu. Setelah sasuke pergi hinata hanya melamun `bagaimana mungkin hinata sekarang pergi bersama sasuke yang dari dulu sangat ditakutinya'', hinata menggelengkan kepalanya `ini karena ia ingin berterima kasih karena sasuke sudah mengembalikan ponselnya' setidaknya begitu kata hati hinata. Tapi tunggu dulu bagaimana sasuke tahu kalau ponsel yang diambilnya itu milik hinata apa jangan-jangan sasuke…..!

Lamunan hinata berhenti karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Dengan cepat hinata berbalik untuk melihat darimana rasa dingin tersebut, ternyata rasa dingin itu berasal dari minuman dingin yang dipegang oleh sasuke. ``jangan bengong sendiri bahaya'', sasuke lalu memberikan minuman itu pada hinata. Mereka menghabiskan minuman mereka dalam diam tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan hinata dan sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

``hinata aku menyukaimu maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?'', sasuke tiba-tiba mengutarakan perasaannya pada hinata membuat hinata yang kaget menoleh ke arahnya. ``a apa ?'', seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya hinata balik bertanya pada sasuke. ``aku menyukaimu jadilah kekasihku'', wajah sasuke masih tetap datar tapi hinata bisa melihat kesungguhan dari kedua matanya yang kelam. ``sasuke-san, kita tidak saling mengenal bagaimana mungkin kau bisa suka padaku ?'', memberanikan diri hinata membuka mulutnya.

``aku sangat mengenalmu hinata hyuga kau adalah gadis yang pemalu tapi pintar, kau juga sangat baik, kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita ?'', hinata bingung sasuke bisa tahu tentang dirinya. ``bukankah kita bertemu saat masuk SMA'', hinata mengingat saat pertama masuk sekolah dulu sasuke langsung terkenal di kalangan para gadis. ``bukan sebelum itu kita pernah bertemu waktu itu hari sudah sore kulihat kau sedang meminta maaf pada seekor kucing karena tidak bisa memungutnya. Jadi aku yang pungut ingat kan'', ``tapi sasuke-san aku benar-benar belum mengenalmu, maaf a..aku tidak bisa menerimamu'', hinata berusaha keras agar menolak sasuke.

``baiklah jika itu maumu aku akan buat kau mengenalku hime'', kali ini sasuke menyeringai pada hinata. `dan aku akan buat kau menyukaiku'

TBC

Huh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2, tapi masih tidak ada review ya_pundung sambil lihat kotak review yang kosong_ ok tidak apa-apa ada atau tidak pun aku akan terus melanjutkan fic ini. Ok akhir kata buat yang udah bersedia baca fic gaje aku ini hontou arigato ne dan bagi yang berkenan saya mohon.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**KOIZORA NARUTO VERSION**

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**KOIZORA MILIK MIKA**

**CERITA INI MILIK HARUTA UZUNARU**

**RATED T**

**PAIRING ALWAYS SASUHINA**

**Di sini**

**Hinata Hyuga : Tahara Mika**

**Sasuke Uchia : Sakurai Hiroki**

**Naruto Uzumaki : Nozomu**

**Sakura Haruno : Aya**

**untuk pemain Yang lain disesuaikan saja**

**warning : AU, OOC, bahasa aneh, alur kecepatan dan banyak kesalahan penulisan lainnya maklum saya masih baru di sini **

**chapter 3**

don't like don't read

``baiklah jika itu maumu aku akan buat kau mengenalku hime'', kali ini Sasuke menyeringai pada hinata. `dan aku akan buat kau menyukaiku'.

xxxxkoizoraxxxx

Hari berikutnya Hinata semakin menghindari Sasuke, jika Hinata melihat Sasuke berjalan dari jauh ia langsung bersembunyi di pohon atau dibelakang teman-teman yang tidak dikenalnya, Hinata bahkan sampai rela tidak makan siang demi menghindari Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih bukan maksud Hinata untuk tidak makan, hanya saja ketika bel istirahat berbunyi Hinata langsung keluar kelas jadi dia lupa sama kotak bentonya yang masih ada dalam tasnya.

Ok sekarang Hinata mengakui kalau semua ini salahnya, salah dia juga berpikir Sasuke akan mencarinya sampai di kelas, salah Hinata juga kenapa dia berjalan sampai di atap bukannya ke kantin untuk beli makanan. ``huh'', kini Hinata hanya terduduk lesu sambil memegang perut datarnya yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi minta diisi. ``huh'', menghela napasnya sekali lagi Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dia sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Hinata lalu berpikir apa dia sendiri yang terlalu geer mungkin saja Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya, tadi saja sepertinya Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Waktu istirahatpun sepertinya Sasuke keluar bersama Naruto, apa hinata terlalu cemas ya.

Tampa disadari hinata ada seseorang yang melihat semua kelakuannya dari tadi, orang itu tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih melamun. Orang itu ternyata Sasuke, di tangannya sudah ada kotak bentonya Hinata, Sasuke memang tak bermaksud mencuri bentonya Hinata, tapi waktu ia melihat Sakura berlari dengan panic sambil membawa kotak bento dan memanggil nama Hinata, Sasuke langsung menghampirinya dan mengambil kotak bento itu dan setelah mengelilingi sekolah sampailah ia di tempat Hinata sekarang.

``kalau lapar, kenapa kau meninggalkan bentonya di kelas'', Hinata yang melamun terkejut karena orang yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya kini sudah ada di dekatnya bukan sangat dekat malah sampai Hinata dapat mencium aroma minz dari tubuh Sasuke, wajah Hinata otomatis memerah. ``a…arigato'', Hinata mengambil bentonya dari tangan Sasuke. Ketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang dilihatnya adalah tatapan intens dari Sasuke untuknya, sejenak hinata seperti terperangkap dalam pesona mata kelam milik Sasuke `DEG DEG DEG' jantung Hinata berdebar tidak karuan, tidak tahan dengan debarannya Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

`bodoh sekali, kenapa malah menatapnya', Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Melihat Hinata yang merona di tempatnya Sasuke mengambil kembali bento yang berada di tangan Hinata ``kalau tak mau makan biar aku saja'', membukanya dan memakan isinya. Hinata yang dari tadi menahan lapar terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke, tidak terima bentonya diambil Hinata merebut kembali ``i..ini punyaku'', dan mulai memakannya. ``ha ha ha kau manis sekali hime'', melihat kelakuan Hinata yang kekanak-kanakan Sasuke tertawa. Hinata merekam ekspresi Sasuke itu di otaknya dia baru tahu seorang Sasuke Uchia bisa tertawa. Mereka berdua lalu makan bersama di atas atap.``aku merasa sedikit lebih mengenal dia''.

Xxxxkoizoraxxxx

Sore harinya Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat, sepeda yang mereka naiki melaju dengan kencang di jalanan Konoha. Mereka sampai di sebuah jembatan yang tidak begitu besar tidak jauh dari jembatan itu ada sebuah pohon yang dikelilingi oleh rumput liar, dan di depannya mangalir sungai yang tidak begitu besar. Sasuke memarkir sepedanya tidak jauh dari pohon besar itu lalu mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar itu, dari situ Hinata dapat melihat matahari yang hampir terbenam dan sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang.

``kirei desu ne'', Hinata memandang takjub pada tempat itu. ``indah kan ini adalah tempat yang paling ku sukai, jika sedang sedih atau senang aku akan selalu ke sini'', sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil memandang ke depan. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke `DEG' jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Sasuke kelihatan tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu ditambah lagi dengan sinar matahari sore yang membuat ia semakin kelihatan bersinar.

``kalau kamu, apa yang kamu suka?'', mendadak Sasuke berbalik ke Hinata. ``a… aku suka langit'', Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu sontak wajahnya mulai memerah tapi Hinata tetap menatap Sasuke seperti yang tadi, ``aku sekarang ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh'', Hinata berkata dengan mantap sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan Sasuke. Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya perasaannya campur aduk sekarang antara kaget dan gembira. Akhirnya Hinata mau membuka hatinya untuk Sasuke.

``Terima kasih'', kali ini Sasuke tersenyum dengan gembira, senyuman kebahagiaan yang tak pernah diperlihatkan olehnya. ``Terima kasih Hinata'', karena terlalu senang Sasuke sampai memeluk Hinata. Hinata juga tersenyum senang, `sekarang aku merasa lebih mengenal orang ini'.

TBC

Hah akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 panjang kan aku sudah berusaha semampuku meskipun belum sampai 1000 word hehe. Terima kasih banyak untuk **Q, Eternal Dream Chowz, dan hinatauchia69** yang sudah bersedia meriview fic ini hontou ni arigato gozaimashita. Review kalian membuat kau semangat lagi. Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang sudah memfavorite dan follow cerita saya. Bagi yang hanya baca saja juga terima kasih walau hanya sekedar baca tapi itu sudah sangat berharga bagi saya, ok daripada terlalu banyak omong, sekali lagi saya minta

R

E

V

I

E

W

Arigato minna kita ketemu di chap berikutnya sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

**KOIZORA NARUTO VERSION**

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**KOIZORA MILIK MIKA**

**CERITA INI MILIK HARUTA UZUNARU**

**RATED T**

**PAIRING ALWAYS SASUHINA**

**Di sini**

**Hinata Hyuga : Tahara Mika**

**Sasuke Uchia : Sakurai Hiroki**

**Naruto Uzumaki : Nozomu**

**Sakura Haruno : Aya**

**untuk pemain Yang lain disesuaikan saja**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, bahasa aneh, alur kecepatan dan banyak kesalahan penulisan lainnya maklum saya masih baru di sini**

**Chapter 4**

Don't like don't read

Pagi ini Hinata tidak berangkat sendirian lagi, Hinata terkejut ketika akan berangkat sekolah dia melihat Sasuke tengah melambai ke arahnya dari gerbang rumahnya, melihat hal itu Hinata melirik ke ayah tercintanya Hiashi Hyuuga dan langsung mendapat tatapan _kau harus jelaskan ini padaku nanti_ buru-buru pamit dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melajukan sepedanya dengan kencang menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang hijau. ``Oh Hinata, lihat itu,'' Sasuke menunjuk ke arah salah satu pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Di dahan pohon itu ada dua burung merpati yang hinggap di sana, Hinata tertawa melihatnya.

Dan kini mereka sampai di perkarangan Konoha Senior High School, Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya di tempat parkir lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas.

Ino dan Ten-ten yang melihat kejadian itu hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan tampang shock.

``Tidak mungkin Hinata sudah punya pacar duluan,'' Ino masih melihat pasangan SasuHina.

``Ino kita tidak boleh kalah dari Hinata,'' Ten-ten melihat Hinata dengan tatapan_kenapa hinata punya pacar duluan_

Sampai di depan kelas banyak orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin Hinata yang pendiam bisa pacaran dengan Sasuke preman sekolah yang paling ditakuti, mereka berdua saja tidak pernah berbicara selama ini.

Setelah Hinata sampai di tempat duduknya, Sasuke pergi keluar kelas entah ke mana. Hinata tahu Sasuke pasti pergi ke atap tempatnya biasa beristirahat. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata melihat Sakura yang diantar oleh Naruto di depan kelasnya, ia pun segera menghampirinya.

``ohayou Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun ,'' ``ohayou Hinata-chan, sampai nanti Sakura-chan,'' setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto lalu mencium pipi Sakura membuat Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya terkejut.

``jane Naruto-kun,'' Sakura balas mencium pipi Naruto, setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata masih terpaku di tempatnya, ``Sa…Sakura-chan barusan Naruto-kun mencium pipimu?,'' Hinata seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

``Bukankah itu biasa bagi orang yang pacaran?,''

Secepat itukah Sakura bisa berpacaran dengan Naruto Hinata tak habis pikir, mereka lalu duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

``Hinata-chan kudengar kau jadian dengan Sasuke-kun ya?,'' Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman malu-malu dan sebuah anggukan.

``Bukankah kau takut padanya?,'' Sakura kembali bertanya.

``Tidak, sekarang sudah tidak lagi Sakura-chan ternyata Sasuke-kun punya sisi manis juga,''

`manis' Sakura tidak mengerti manis dari mananya si Sasuke itu, sepertinya Hinatanya sudah disihir.

``jadi sekarang kau menyukainya?,''

Raut wajah Hinata berubah, suka? Dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia menyukai Sasuke dia hanya err sedikit tertarik karena sikap Sasuke padanya berubah.

``Hinata-chan apa kau menyukainya?,'' Sakura bertanya lagi.

``mungkin,'' Hinata menjawab dengan wajah ragu. ``Hinata-chan apa Sasuke memaksamu untuk menjadi pacarnya? Kenapa kau kelihatan terpaksa begitu?,'' Sakura khawatir pada keadaan Hinata bagaimana Sasuke bisa melakukan hal ini pada Hinata yang polos.

``bu...bukan begitu Sakura-chan, memang untuk saat ini aku belum menyukainya tapi aku yakin pasti akan menyukainya,''

Xxxxxkoizoraxxxxx

Siang ini Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke di atap untuk makan siang, mereka berdua makan bekal buatan Hinata.

Mereka berdua makan dengan diam. Sasuke tengah fokus pada bento buatan Hinata sedangkan Hinata sibuk menatap wajah tampan milik Sasuke, ``bagaimana caranya mengetahui kalau aku menyukainya ya?,'' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal yang namanya cinta jadi ia sendiri belum mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Merasa diperhatikan sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makan siangnya dan menatap Hinata ``kau kenapa Hime?,''

``a... ti...tidak ada apa-apa kok,''

``mmm terima kasih atas makanannya,'' Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata. Waktu istirahat siang masih tersisa 30 menit lagi Sasuke dan Hinata masih duduk di atas atap dalam diam.

Sasuke sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 dan Hinata yang sibuk dengan buku yang ada di tangannya yeah sebuah majalah yang membahas tentang cinta yang tadi diberikan oleh Sakura katanya agar Hinata lebih mengerti apa itu cinta.

``o jadi rasanya jatuh cinta itu seperti ini?,'' Hinata tengah membaca sebuah artikel yang bertuliskan ``10 Tanda Kau Jatuh Cinta Padanya''

Hinata lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menutup mata.

``10 Tanda Kau Jatuh Cinta Padanya''

Pertama `ketika kau berpikir tentang orang itu membuat dadamu berdebar'

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang belum bergerak dari posisinya tadi ``DEG-DEG-DEG'' entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat Hinata lalu mencentang kolom benar di majalah yang dipegangnya ``benar juga dadaku berdebar ketika melihatnya,''

Kedua `Kau mendengar suaranya lebih jelas dari suara orang lain'

``apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?,'' ternyata Sasuke menyadari sikap Hinata yang aneh sejak tadi.

``ti...tidak ada apa-apa kok,''

Ketiga `Ada kalanya ketika dia tersenyum padamu kau rasanya ingin menangis.'

``kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja,'' Hinata hanya terpaku melihat Sasuke sekarang bagaimana tidak sang bungsu Uchiha sedang tersenyum sekarang senyuman yang sangat langka.

Keempat `Ketika orang itu bahagia kau juga ikut bahagia'

Kelima `Kau pikir kau dapat menghormati orang itu'

Keenam `Kau ingin orang itu mengandalkanmu'

Ketujuh `Tanpa sadar kau sudah memandangi orang itu'

Kedelapan `Wajah orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di pikiranmu'

Kesembilan `Hatimu sakit ketika orang itu berbicara dengan gadis lain'

Hinata melanjutkan untuk mengisi kolom yang lainnya semua nomor diisinya dengan ``BENAR'' kecuali nomor sembilan karena Hinata belum pernah melihat Sasuke bersama perempuan lain selain dirinya.

Kesepuluh `Ketika mata kalian bertemu kau berpaling'

Sekali Hinata berbalik melihat Sasuke dan setelah mata mereka bertemu entah kenapa Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

``Hinata berhenti membaca majalah itu kau jadi aneh,'' akhirnya Sasuke menutup majalah yang dipegang oleh Hinata.

``hampir semuanya benar, apa aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke ya?,''

Xxxxxkoizoraxxxxx

Sore harinya Sasuke pulang sendirian karena Hinata masih mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei kepadanya dan pastinya Hinata akan pulang malam.

Awalnya Sasuke berniat untuk menunggu Hinata sampai selesai tapi Hinata menolaknya karena ia takut merepotkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat meskipun ia merasa khawatir membiarkan Hinata pulang sendiri, Hinata itu kan perempuan ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang err imut bagaimana kalau nanti dia diserang oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan seluruh pikiran buruk itu dari otaknya yah ia harus positive thinking. Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya, setelah mengganti baju seragamnnya dengan baju rumah dan celana yang tidak terlalu panjang Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dan mendengarkan siaran radio lokal.

``pendengar sekalian kami potong acara ini untuk berita terbaru hari ini, jika kalian pulang malam hati-hati sekarang ini ada pria aneh berbaju hitam yang sering berkeliaran di kota Konoha pada malam hari sampai saat ini dia sudah menyerang 2 orang siswi SMA jadi untuk anda sekalian harap berhati-hati''

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah ketika mendengar berita ini ia jadi tidak tenang bagaimana kalau Hinata-nya bertemu dengan pria aneh itu dan lebih parah lagi kalau pria itu menyerang Hinatanya.

Sasuke masih berusaha berpikir positif pasti Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang Konoha Senior High School yang sudah sepi, tugas dari Kakashi-sensei cukup banyak Hinata baru saja menyelesaikannya.

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya sudah sepi dan hari juga sudah malam gawat ia bisa dimarahi oleh ayahnya kalau tidak segera pulang.

Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan `kota Konoha kenapa malam ini sepi sekali ya,' lama Hinata berjalan sampai akhirnya ia merasa ada yang aneh, ia menoleh kebelakang ada seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam sepertinya orang itu mengikutinya.

Takut tentu saja Hinata berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, orang itu terus mengikutinya.

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya, tangannya bergetar meskipun begitu ia masih sempat mengambil poselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke.

``tuuuut''

``moshi-moshi Hinata kau tidak apa-apa, kau sudah sampai di rumah kan?,''

``Sa...Sasuke-kun to...long,'' suara Hinata terdengar seperti ia akan menangis.

``tenang Hinata kau ada di mana sekarang?,'' Sasuke bertanya dengan nada khawatir firasatnya benar.

``ada orang aneh yang mengikutiku dari tadi, a...aku sekarang ada di jembatan tuuuuut,'' telepon dari Hinata terputus sial Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

`jembatan, di mana banyak sekali jembatan di sini jembatan yang mana!?,' setelah berpikir keras Sasuke akhirnya ingat jembatan yang menuju rumah Hinata adalah...

``brak''

Karena tidak fokus dengan jalanan Sasuke tertabrak sepeda meskipun begitu Sasuke tidak peduli yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Hinata.

Dia lalu berlari meninggalkan orang itu, Sasuke terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia melihat Hinata yang tengah berjalan dengan orang aneh yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

``Hinata,'' Sasuke langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Hinata ``hah hah hah,'' melihat hal itu orang berpakaian hitam itu langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata terkejut Sasuke benar-benar datang untuknya Sasuke lalu berbalik dan memeluk Hinata dari samping dia lalu memapah Hinata yang masih kelihatan Shock.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Hinata dalam diam, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pelikiran masing- masing.

Sasuke masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya karena tadi berlari. Hinata masih shock dengan kejadian tadi ia juga tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang dan menolongnya.

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah Hinata Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berniat pergi tapi Hinata menahannya ``Sasuke tanganmu berdarah,''

Sasuke lalu melihat tangannya darah pasti karena tadi ditabrak sepeda karena memikirkan Hinata Sasuke sampai tidak merasakan Sakit.

``daijoubu hime,'' Sasuke sedikit tersenyum setelah itu dia meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dari jauh, dia terkejut Sasuke bahkan tidak memakai pengalas kaki ``dia benar-benar menyukaiku.''

TBC

Halo minna ada yang masih ingat fic ini? Setelah satu tahun Haruta baru ingat untuk meneruskan fic ini hontou ni gomennasai minna yap fic ini akan tamat beberapa chap lagi dan nanti akan Haruta usahakan agar updatenya cepat.

Bagi yang menunggu fic ini semoga terhibur hehehe

Terima kasih untuk pembaca sekalian yang masih mau membaca fic ini apalagi yang bersedia review

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
